The present invention relates to rake implements, and more particularly to a rake implement having an articulated frame structure to which the rake tines are mounted.
Rake implements known to me have tines mounted to rigid frame structures which hold the tines in a fixed row at the distal end of the rake handle. These known rakes are used to gather debris into groups or piles on the ground, but are not well-suited for lifting the gathered debris from the ground for disposal or easily moving the gathered material.
A typical method used with a conventional rake to lift gathered debris from the ground by a person working with the rake is to use one hand to hold the gathered debris against the fixed row of tines and then lift the rake with the other hand grasping the rake handle.